Emmett's Revenge
by realxlifexbella
Summary: Does Emmett take revenge to a new low hitting Edward were it hurts most...hiss heart.*sorry for the bad summary just give it a read* Rated T for language.All HUMAN! rose isn't in it I guess she just never had an important bit
1. Chapter 1

**Emmett's Revenge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character besides Roxy and Shaz Edward, Emmett ect. Belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 1:**

**The reason for revenge**

"Come ON!!TELL US!" Alice and Roxy moaned at me, It was the end of the day and I think this was the millionth time TODAY alone they had nagged me about this. Roxy& I had stayed over in Alice's house on Saturday and decided to play Truth**(A/N: For those of you who don't know truth is a game were you can only tell the truthDAH! Bella they already know That! But to win you have to ask a really hard question and try to get the person your playing with to refuse to answer a question and VOLIA your outta the game) **and Alice asked me who I had a crush on and I didn't answer because the guy I liked was in the room, Our B.F.F. since we were lil' kids …Emmett Mc Carthy Cullen. Now, Roxy and Alice had been bugging me since then and guess what it's Friday! "Oh My God Shaz Just Tell them! PLEASE!" Edward cried "I've been listening to this all week!"

"Edward…SO HAVE I!"I through back. "Yes but _you _don't live with ALICE!" which was true. "You don't have to hear Edward I think it's you…no maybe it's Emmett, OMG It's Jasper that's it It's Jasper that's why she didn't say it because IT'S MY BOYFRIEND!!". I couldn't help but laugh at Edward's sorry excuse of an Alice like voice. I turned to Alice who was now in a sulk as Edward made fun of her. "Alice…"I said and she turned around "You're right…I Love Jasper…We've been going out behind your back I just never though you would have guessed I mean it's you!" I said. Everyone stopped and turned around even Edward who had been prancing around pretending to be Alice had stopped and began staring at me. I could see Alice going red and I knew she was about to yell. "What The Hell Shaz!!Jasper Is My Soul My Other Half MY LIFE!..YOU…YOU I'm GONNA KILL YOU-" I began to laugh and Alice got redder. "What Are You Laughing ABOUT?!" She fumed. "Alice…Alice…I…don't…L-Love Jasper…well…I…Do…but…in…a..b..rotherly…way" I finally said between giggles. "I just…wanted…you…to stop" I had finally calmed down when everyone else burst into laughter. Edward was clutching his sides, Emmett was on the ground in the middle of the parking lot & Roxy was laughing so hard she almost fell but Edward caught her just before she hit the ground. "Careful Hun!" he laughed giving her a quick kiss on the lips. They were so cute together her and Edward they had only started going out at the beginning of last year after Me and Roxy moved to Forks from Ireland. "Thanks…"she said looking up at him lovingly and he returned the look. "Aww" Me and Alice said together and Edward looked at us and smile before returning to his gaze to Roxy. "EWWW!" Emmett said getting up from the ground recovering from the laughing fit. "Edward, man, you look like a stalker when you do that and it's GROSS!" he proclaimed. Roxy blushed and let her gaze drop to the ground.

"EMMETT" Alice growled. "Look at your shirt!" he looked down. Emmett had gotten mud all over his blue shirt Alice had gotten him to wear today. "Oh…Alice I'm sorry" he said not looking sorry at all, Alice began tutting and doing "The Face", Alice had many "faces" but this one was the "EMMET MC CARTHY CULLEN I'm Going To Kill You For Getting The New Shirt Dirty" look, we saw this face quite a lot Emmett was terrible at keeping clean he always managed to spill, pour, or paint something on his shirts. He mostly did these things on purpose because he would always have a jersey in his backpack he could then wear instead of the shirt. "It was really it's Shaz's fault because she made me laugh…" He said, I knew what was coming next. "Emmett…"Alice said calmly. "…I luckily have another shirt in my locker because well… I knew this might happen" She said with a devious smile, Alice was a fast learner. "It's ok Alice I've got a…"he started but Alice just gave him the "Emmett If You Do Not Get Your Butt Inside And Put On This New Shirt I Will Kill You" look.

"Go on Emmett 'cause if you don't your gonna get in trouble with your _little _sister!" Edward jeered and Emmett shoot him a harsh glance. And Everyone in the parking lot who could hear began to laugh.

"FINE!" He snapped and Edward, Roxy and I began to laugh. "I'll get you back for this EDWARD!" he promised. And walked into the school followed by Alice.

**(A/N: Review and tell me what you think even if only one person wants me to continue I will )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Emmett's Little Helper:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character besides Roxy and Shaz Edward, Emmett ect. Belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Emmett's P.O.V.

I had just left the guy's bathroom wearing the new shirt Alice had handed me to get changed into. (I wish I hadn't ruined the blue shirt now this one was picked just to teach me never to get my shirt dirty again and I knew it, this was a fluorescent PINK polo.)And I went to outside. "Oh My God" Edward and Jasper laughed. "Emmett you look very…Um…Very" Roxy began. "-Different" Shaz finished with a smile. "Different…Different he looks like I giant Pink Gorilla!" Jasper said and him and Edward began to laugh even Harder. I could feel myself blush. "Hey look Emmett's the Same shade as his SHIRT" Edward laughed again. "EDWARD I'M WARNING YOU! Your only making things worse for yourself" I threatened. I could see he was about to say something back when Roxy and Shaz interrupted "Ok guy's stop making fun of Emmett he looks very handsome unlike you ya scruff" Shaz said to Edward and Jasper laughed. "I don't know what your laughing about Jasper I'm going to have to do something with your hair it's a MESS" Alice said looking at his hair in utter disgust. "No Alice ple-" he started but stop once he saw the "Jasper? Are You Questioning My Fashion Advice? How Dare You" look.

Edward still looked pretty angry at what Shaz had said but I quite liked how she defended me. "Shaz I'd rather be a scruff then look like Emm-" He began. "EDWARD ATHONY CULLEN! How could you say something so mean about your own brother?!" Roxy look outraged by what he had just said. Edward was in the dog house now. "All of you just go to the car" Alice said pointing her finger to the yellow Porsche in the parking spot three spaces down. Without another word Edward and Jasper started walking down to the car. "Hey Alice since their in the dog house I'll bring them back to our house ok? So you guys can keep them under suspense for a little bit extra!" I said. "That would be nice Thank You Emmett!" Shaz said with a smile kissing me on the cheek, causing my heart to skip a beat. "Glad to help" I laughed and she blushed.

"Dumb&Dumber your going in my Jeep the girls are really angry with you and they quote on quote "don't want to be any were near you for the next while" end quote!" I yelled to them the girls sniggering behind me and ran down to my car.

"Well at least Emmett got back at me now I don't have to wo-" Edward began to whisper to Jasper, who was still trying to figure out how to make it up to Alice.

Knowing Edward and Roxy, Edward could just "Dazzle her"(I think is how she put it)

Into forgiving him. "Ha!Edward if you think that was revenge you have another thing coming to ya! You got yourself into the dog house ad you can too easily get yourself out. Oh no Edward my revenge is still coming and it will be ten times worse than what just happened"

When we arrived back in the house I saw the three girls sitting on the couch. Shaz in the middle smiling at me and Roxy and Alice either side of her legs and arm's crossed with a stern look on there face. Shaz got up and walked over to stand beside, I looked down at her with a questioning look. "I wanted to get a better view" she said and smirked up at me as Jasper and Edward slowly began to walk over to Roxy and Alice.

"Alice I'm really truly sorry I ever…umm…doubted your fashion style…" he started but Alice didn't respond, instead she turned her had like a five year old would to no longer face Jasper. "…And I promise…No I Swear that if you forgive me you can…"He gulped he was about to take the plunge "You can do what ever you want with my hair…" to this Alice responded with a squeal. "Aww Jasper you really do know the way to a girls heart" she gave him a kiss on his nose then grabbed him by the hand and said "Come on Jazzy! I was thinking maybe some honey coloured highlights to compliment you natural hair colour?! What do you think??"

"What ever you want you have my permission" He said and then they were gone.

Now it was Edward's turn.

He took a deep breath and walked over to Roxy. "Hunni?" He said. She turned her head. "Roxy look at me I'm trying to talk to you" He said he couldn't Dazzle her unless she looked him in the eyes. "No. Edward Cullen You are not going to Dazzle your way out of this one!"Roxy said still refusing to look at him. Ha. Edward was lost in trying to make it up to her without Dazzlement!**(A/N:I don't think "Dazzlement" is a word but It means: to be able to Dazzle) **"Roxy what can I ever do to make it up to you? I mean I was just joking and Emmett knows that"

"No I don't"

"EMMETT stop trying to help!"

"Who said I was trying to help?"

Me and Shaz burst into laughter. Edward glared at us before turning back to Roxy.

She turned around and was finally looking at him,

"You can apologise to Emmett." She said.

"What?! Roxy I was only-" She raised an eyebrow and he sighed "Fine." He got up and walked over to me.

"Emmett I..I…apologise for laughing at you earlier it was really-"

"Extremely" I was milking it for all it was worth.

"-Extremely" he said through gritted teeth. "Rude and mean of me"

"It was" I agreed. "But I forgive you" I said with a smile,

"That was very kind of you Emmett and I'm sure Edward will never do it again. Right?" she looked at him with a piercing look. "yes" he said and dropped his gaze. "Ok Edward can you please take me home I have to be back by 8:00 to baby-sit for Kim. Oh she said Your more than welcome to come to Rodger wants to see you."

"Of Course I would love too. Just let me go grab my coat" He ran upstairs. He came back down about 5 minutes later. Esme was wondering would you and Shaz like to stay over as it's Alice's birthday shopping trip tomorrow." " Of Course I would Shaz?" "Yeh. Can you tell Mum and can you get some of my stuff can you get me my...skinny jeans with the white…no….cream Hollister tank top PLEASE?"

"Yeh of Course…We'll be back around 11:00 at the latest tell Esme not to wait up Edward has a key, Ok"

"Yepers" She smiled, I loved when she added on endings to words.

"Ok see ya babe!" she called to Roxy as she left the house.

"And Edward no stalker looks when your there you'll traumatize Rodger and Kassie!"I yelled to Edward who just laughed. Great now Shaz could help me with my revenge quest!


	3. Chapter 3

**Now to get Roxy…:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character besides Roxy and Shaz Edward, Emmett ect. Belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Shaz P.O.V.

"Ok, Ok Emmett I'll try and convince Roxy to take part in this but you just know she'll think it's unfair to Edward, She always hates when you, me, Alice and Jasper gang up on him to make a joke. She Bloody well loves him! And I can see like 8 flaws in this plan!" I said as I realised all the things that could go wrong.

"Ok Come on Shaz! Don't tell me your backing out on me!" He gave me that GOD DANM puppy face I could never let down.

"Fine, But if Edward gets angry at this I'm gonna be running behind you for protection!" I said.

"That's fine with me!…I mean I can handle Edward!" he smiled. "so you'll ask her?"

"Yes Emmett, I'll ask"

Later on that night when everyone was asleep bar me, Roxy and Alice because we were playing Truth or Dare, I found the perfect way to trick Roxy into going along with Emmett's Plan.

"Truth or Dare" I asked Roxy…Please say Dare please say DARE!

"Um…Dare" Yes she was mine now.

"I dare you to…do what ever I say you have to do in Emmett's revenge plan"

"SHAZ! You know I hate when you all gang up on Edward I will not repeat WILL NOT-"

"Roxy you chose dare you have to" Alice said stepping in with a evil smile in her pixie face.

"But…I…I…fine" she said I knew she would be mad at me for a while but I suppose it was worth it I mean it will be worth it to see the look on Edward's face when she said…

"What do I have to do?" she asked interrupting my thought.

Emmett's P.O.V.

"Hey Shaz can I talk to you for a minute?" I said pretending to be angry, to try and get her out of the kitchen to ask her if she had asked Roxy yet.

"Ehh….Why?" Clearly she didn't get it I had to intimidate her into coming into the living room.

" SHAZ GET YOUR SORRY BUTT IN HERE…NOW" I said trying not to laugh as I heard the chair legs scrap the floor as she pushed her chair back quickly to hurry in.

"Jeez Emmett before you say anything it's not my fault your football burst I-"

"WHAT?! My FOOTBALL BURST?!" when the Hell did this…

"NO! why did you hear something?" she asked looking up at me innocently.

"What?" I was really confused, she smiled.

"So what's Shakin' Bakin' ?" she asked sitting beside me.

"Did you ask Rox?"

"Yeh…she'll do it but she REALLY doesn't want to and is now not talking to me"

"Why?"

"'Cause I dared her into doing it in front of Alice so she couldn't back out" She smiled up at me again and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"You're more evil than I thought Shaz, Awesome!" I said ruffling her hair causing her to say "HEY EMMETT" and start pulling it back into a loose bun. We sat there for a moment until she interrupted the silence by saying "Hey Emmy! They're gonna get nosey if you're angry at me and not yelling" she smiled standing up getting ready to make her dramatic exit she always made after we've had a fight, we were really like brother and Sister that way, we were always close.

"Oh yeh" I said smiling standing up to, I took a deep breath and… "SHAZ!IM GONNA KILL YOU I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH MY GUITAR**(A/N: guitar was pretty random but that's all I could think of)** AND NOW IT'S COMPLETELY OUT OF TUNE!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME EMMETT I NEVER TOUCHED YOUR GOD DANM GUITAR! YOU GOT IT OUT OF TUNE YOURSELF I MEAN I WASN'T EVEN IN YOU ROOM!" she said and I could see the sides of her mouth move up and down as she tried not to laugh. "EMMETT SOMETIMES YOU CAN BE SO…SO…ANNOYING" there it was the famous last word of every Mc Carthy Cullen Mc Carthy Fight. And with that she stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. I sat back down on the coach with a huge smile on my face this revenge was gonna be SWEET!

Ok guy's Review Review!  
I hope you like it!  
RealxLifexBella


End file.
